<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anticipation and Reward by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773768">Anticipation and Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys'>holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Kinktober 2020, babes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Restraints, Rimming, eating ass, jbbkinktober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Gil has a surprise for Malcolm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Kinktober Day 2: Eating Out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Kinktober 2020, babes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anticipation and Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The case is a pretty cut and dry one, but it takes them most of the day to track down their suspect and get a confession. Malcolm quietly answers a text from his mother. She’s disappointed — annoyed, really — that they’ve missed another family dinner, but it’s easy enough to promise her tomorrow night. </p>
<p><em>And </em>an extra dinner over the weekend. Although Malcolm’s been through negotiation training and even applied it a few times in the field, he’s still no match for his mother most days. </p>
<p>Gil leans back in his desk chair and hums. There’s two piles of paperwork in front of him. The finished pile is slightly shorter than the blank one. “You know you don’t have to wait for me, kid.”</p>
<p>“And <em>you </em>know I like to,” Malcolm says, lips turning up tiredly. </p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence then as Gil contemplates his lover. They’re comfortable now. Domestic, honestly. He even had plans for them tonight, though the case always takes priority for both of them and he knows it. They both know it. Still, it won’t take him too long to finish the paperwork if he really sets his mind to it. </p>
<p>Something to look forward to, in fact, might speed up the process. </p>
<p>Malcolm crosses his legs and waits expectantly.</p>
<p>Gil smirks. “Go ahead without me,” he says, and it’s less a suggestion and more an order. Not that he’d be mad if it wasn’t followed. Malcolm knows that, too, but, typically, he won’t pull out this tone of voice outside of the loft. Malcolm’s reaction is more than worth it, and Gil has to suppress the shiver of delight at just how readily his lover snaps to attention. “I left something on the bed for you this morning.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Malcolm uncrosses his legs, stands. He smooths down the creases in his suit jacket and lets his eyes go half-lidded, knowing full well what that does to Gil. It’s a little teasing payback for the surprise. “I’ll see you at home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be a lie to say that the long drive home — no longer than usual, though it certainly feels twice as slow — didn’t get on Malcolm’s nerves. He’s polite to the driver despite his annoyance. His mind is racing, already up on the second floor, in the loft, on the bed. He has no idea what awaits him. They’ve used toys before, of course. Restraints, too, and regularly considering Malcolm’s arsenal. He’s not as into the paddle at the bottom of their toy box, but even the idea of finding that sitting at the end of the bed sends a thrill through him. </p>
<p>Still, Gil wouldn’t want him to rush. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Malcolm unlocks the door and forces himself to hang up his coat, drop his keys in the dish on the island. He doesn’t let his eyes stray to the bed. He checks on Sunshine and changes her water. She gives his finger an affectionate peck. </p>
<p>Finally, he can’t take it anymore. He strides over to the bedroom.</p>
<p>There, on the bed, is his spreader bar. There are four cuffs attached to it, and he bites his lip just thinking about it. Of course he loves being at Gil’s mercy, especially knowing his lover would always take care of him, but there’s something special about being restrained like that, his legs spread wide and his wrists pulled down by his ankles. It doesn’t allow him to even turn his head much. He’ll be trussed up and for the taking.</p>
<p>Malcolm yanks at his tie. <em>God</em>, Gil isn’t home yet and already he’s desperate. One by one, every piece of his clothing ends up in the hamper. When he’s bare, cock already throbbing, he wanders into the bathroom to find all of the supplies he needs lined up on the counter. </p>
<p>Just as he expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gil sends a text when he gets into the car. If he knows Malcolm at all, his lover is waiting, anxious, only getting more and more desperate by the second. His text is a cue, a way to soothe the rougher edges of that tension. He gets on the road and ignores the anticipation building up in his own gut.</p>
<p>It takes forever to park on their street. He fumbles with his keys on the way up the steps, and the turn of the lock seems to echo in the hall. </p>
<p>There, on the bed, is Malcolm. He’s sitting cross-legged at the end of the mattress, the spreader bar right in front of him. Good, he’s waited. </p>
<p>Gil doesn’t bother to remove his shoes, his jacket, anything, before he strides over to him and pulls him into a gentle kiss. A reward, really, for being patient. When he pulls away, he smiles. “Turn around, kid.”</p>
<p>Malcolm does. Slowly. He settles on his hands and knees initially, craning his neck to look back at Gil.</p>
<p>And Gil makes a show of loosening the cuffs on the bar. With the ease of practice, he moves it into position and tightens the leather around his lover’s ankles. </p>
<p>Satisfied, Malcolm lowers himself, slips his arms underneath his torso, reaching out towards his feet.</p>
<p>Gil traces his fingers along upturned palms. He brushes past a pulse point and can practically feel the rapid beat.</p>
<p>The second set of cuffs latch snug around Malcolm’s wrists. </p>
<p>Then, Gil steps back. He knows Malcolm can hear him moving in their space. He knows his steps must sound louder, the rustle of his clothes as he removes them painfully clear through the anticipation. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Malcolm huffs, fond. “I’ve been ready for an hour.”</p>
<p>His fingertips ghosting the curve of his lover’s cheeks, Gil hums. “I didn’t mean to make you wait that long, baby.” He parts them with gentle hands and revels in the soft gasp he gets in return. He’s glad to see that Malcolm did notice the lack of lube on the bathroom counter. </p>
<p>That he realized it was <em>intentional</em>. </p>
<p>Malcolm shudders under the weight of his gaze. “Gil —”</p>
<p>Gil climbs onto the bed behind him. He caresses his lover’s ass again, pulls back, and delivers a quick slap to one pale cheek.</p>
<p>A grunt. On either end of the spreader bar, toes curl.</p>
<p>Gil runs a soothing hand over the reddening flesh. Then, he makes the other side match, ripping a moan out of Malcolm. That’s all he plans to do for now, though he’s well aware that his lover is waiting for another wonderful sting. Instead, Gil spreads his cheeks again. He leans down and licks a broad stripe from taint to hole.</p>
<p>Malcolm yelps. His hands clench uselessly in the cuffs as he pushes back for more. </p>
<p>And Gil intends to give him more. He points his tongue, circles his pucker. His hands knead his red cheeks, never letting him forget that soft sting. Soon enough, he switches back to the flat of his tongue. </p>
<p>“Gil,” Malcolm keens. </p>
<p>He alternates like that for a while. He can see the weight of his lover’s cock beneath him, the way it drools and jumps with the sensation. He knows Malcolm is doing his best to hold back from coming, not wanting this to be over any sooner than it has to be. But Gil <em>wants </em>him to let go. Pointing his tongue again, he dips it into him for the first time that night. </p>
<p>It’s nothing like the thick spread of a cock, of course, but it still has Malcolm trembling. He doesn’t have much leverage in this position, and yet he’s pushing back all the same, desperately leaning into the slick pressure of Gil’s tongue and the soft brush of his goatee. He can feel Gil pointing it, relaxing it. </p>
<p>Gil retreats to trace his sensitive rim. One of his hands drifts away from Malcolm’s ass and wraps around his dripping cock. “Whenever you’re ready, kid,” he murmurs before diving back in. His pace is the same as it was, designed to drive his lover to the edge. This time, however, he strokes Malcolm, too, spreads his precome down and uses it to ease the way. </p>
<p>And Malcolm would fall to the bed if not for the fact that the side of his face is already pressed to the mattress, his shoulders against the sheets. His thighs are shaking. The only thing holding him up is Gil.</p>
<p>Gil’s hands. His tongue. The tongue that points again and thrusts into his spit-slick hole. </p>
<p>Malcolm shouts as he comes. His hands spasm as Gil strokes him through the entirety of his orgasm, as his goatee stays pressed against his sensitive skin, as he devours Malcolm. He’s boneless by the time Gil does pull away.</p>
<p>“You did good for me,” Gil tells him, voice low. He wraps a hand around his own cock and brings himself to a quick and dirty finish all over his lover’s red ass. “<em>Fuck</em>, Malcolm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the spreader bar is safely tucked into their toy box again, the two of them clean and limp under the blanket, Gil tugs him close. “Have I mentioned I love you today, kid?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, a few times,” Malcolm murmurs into his neck. “I love you, too, Gil.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!</p>
<p>Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>